pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Кук, Глен
Глен Кук ( ; род. 9 июля 1944) — современный американский писатель-фантаст, автор серий «Приключения Гаррета» (фэнтези-детектив), «Хроники Чёрного отряда» (сага, фэнтези), «Империя Ужаса» (фэнтези) и других. Кук проживает в Сент-Луисе, Миссури. Биография Ещё в начальной школе Глен Кук начал писать; в средней школе он уже писал отдельные статьи для школьной газеты. После окончания средней школы служил в Военно-Морском Флоте США. Затем поступил в колледж. Всерьёз Глен Кук начал писать в 1970 году. Первый фэнтези роман был издан в 1972. В это время он работал на сборочном конвейере автозавода General Motors. По словам автора работа его была слишком простой и оставляла много свободного времени для творчества. Фактически, признаётся Глен Кук, за год работы на автозаводе он написал три книги. Именно в это время был написан первый роман из цикла «Хроники Чёрного отряда», сюжет которого охватывает историю отряда наёмников на протяжении нескольких десятилетий. В настоящее время цикл, насчитывающий 10 изданных книг, стал фактически классикой жанра, пользуясь особую популярностью среди бывших и действующих военных. Когда Глена Кука спросили о причинах популярности серии, он ответил: «Главные герои ведут себя также, как на их месте действовали бы реальные парни. Это не воспевание войны; просто люди, делающие свою работу. Главные герои - настоящие солдаты. Они совсем не похожи на солдат, как их представляют себе люди, никогда не служившие в армии. Именно это и нравится ребятам, прошедшим службу». Также известны другие циклы Глена Кука - «Приключения Гаррета», который представляет собой фэнтези-детектив, и «Империя Ужаса». В настоящее время Глен Кук оставил работу в General Motors и, хотя в его распоряжении теперь вся неделя, он чувствует, что раньше, когда ещё работал, он был более продуктивен как писатель. Все крупные серии автора переведены на русский язык. Библиография Серии Хроники Чёрного отряда (Анналы Чёрного отряда; Чёрный отряд) (Annals of the Black Company) # The Black Company (1984) — Чёрный отряд Десять поверженных # Shadows Linger (1984) — Тени сгущаются Огненная тень # The White Rose (1985) — Белая Роза # Shadow Games (1989) — Игра теней # Dreams of Steel (1990) — Стальные сны # The Silver Spike (1989) — Серебряный клин # Bleak Seasons (1996) — Суровые времена # She is the Darkness (1997) — Тьма # Water Sleeps (1999) — Воды спят # Soldiers Live (2000) — Солдаты живут Империя ужаса (Dread Empire) # A Shadow of All Night Falling (1979) — Тьма всех ночей # October's Baby (1980) — Дитя Тьмы # All Darkness Met (1980) — Наступление Тьмы # The Fire in his Hands (1984) — Огонь в его ладонях # With Mercy Towards None (1985) — Без пощады # Reap the East Wind (1987) — Жатва восточного ветра # An Ill Fate Marshalling (1988) — Злая судьба Приключения Гаррета (Garrett, P.I.) # Sweet Silver Blues (1987) — Сладкозвучный серебряный блюз # Bitter Gold Hearts (1988) — Золотые сердца с червоточинкой # Cold Copper Tears (1988) — Холодные медные слезы # Old Tin Sorrows (1989) — Седая оловянная печаль # Dread Brass Shadows (1990) — Зловещие латунные тени # Red Iron Nights (1991) — Ночи кровавого железа # Deadly Quicksilver Lies (1994) — Смертельная ртутная ложь # Petty Pewter Gods (1995) — Жалкие свинцовые божки # Faded Steel Heat (1999) — Жар сумрачной стали # Angry Lead Skies (2002) — Злобные чугунные небеса # Whispering Nickel Idols (2005) — Шепчущие никелевые идолы # Cruel Zinc Melodies (2008) — Жестокие цинковые мелодии Ловцы звёзд (Starfishers) # Shadowline (1982) — Теневая линия # Starfishers (1982) — Ловцы звёзд # Star's End (1982) — Звёздный рубеж # Passage at Arms (1985) — Рейд # The Starfishers Future (1985) — Будущее ловцов звезд (сборник рассказов) Темная война (Darkwar) # Doomstalker (1985) — Обрекающая # Warlock (1985) — Колдун # Ceremony (1986) — Последний обряд Средства ночи (Instrumentalities of the Night) # The Tyranny of the Night (2005) — Тирания ночи # Lord of the Silent Kingdom (2008) — Властелин Тихого Королевства Отдельные романы * The Swamp Academy (1970) (под именем "Greg Stevens") — Болотная академия * The Heirs of Babylon (1972) — Наследники Вавилона * The SwordBearer (1982) — Меченосец * A Matter of Time (1985) — Значение времени * The Dragon Never Sleeps (1988) — Дракон не спит никогда * The Tower of Fear (1990) — Башня Страха * Sung in Blood (1990) — Поющее в крови Повести и рассказы * The Nights of Deadful Silence (1974) — Ночи смертоносной тишины * Ghost Stalk (1978) — Поступь призрака * Castle of Tears (1979) — Замок слёз * Call for the Dead (1980) — Возвращение дракона-мстителя * Soldier of an Empire Unacquainted With Defeat (1980) — Солдат империи, незнакомой с поражением * Filed Teeth (1981) — Зубы в ряд * Severed Heads (1984) — Отрубленные головы Ссылки * Глен Кук в библиотеке "Лавка Миров" * Библиографи на сайте Лаборатория Фантастики * Glen Cook Wiki. Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Писатели США Категория:Родившиеся 9 июля Категория:Родившиеся в 1944 году Категория:Писатели фэнтези США Категория:Писатели-фантасты США Категория:Ныне живущие de:Glen Cook en:Glen Cook es:Glen Cook fi:Glen Cook fr:Glen Cook lt:Glen Cook pl:Glen Cook uk:Глен Кук